dard diloan kay
by krystalities
Summary: What happens when someone whom you loved the most doesnt trust you anymore? What happens when you are deceived by your beloved. A love story with alot of twists and turns.


This story is about kavin and his lady love krystal,a new cid cop

I am not pairing him with purvi coz I am a big rajvi fan

Girl and a boy were sitting in a swing, the girl was resting her head on his chest ,  
>there fingers were entangled in each other<p>

Girl: kavin finally hamari shadi honewali hai

Kavin: han jan finally hum aik hojain gay, mera bus nahi Chal raha ke tumhay yahan se utha ke ly jaon

Girl: dekho ab aap jao , bhai or bhabi ghar pe nahi thay Is liay hum mil pai,kal se no mulaqat,sirf 2 din reh gai hain shadi me

Kavin: kya yar,me 2 din tumhray bagair kaisay rahon ga

Girl: sirf 2 din ke to bat hai phir hum hamesha kay liay aik ho jain gay

Kavin started kissing her , first on the forehead,then cheeks , he was about to kiss her lips when she stopped him

Girl: kavin plzz yeh sahi waqt nahi hain,plz tum jao,bhai anay walay hongay

Kavin: par aik shart hai

Girl: kaisi shart ?

Kavin: Pehlay aik kiss karnay do gi yahan par(pointing towards her lips)

Girl: kavin plzz

Kavin didn't listen to her, he move towards her and immediately kissed her on her lips She allowed him to kiss,they kissed passionately for about 5 minutes Then they seprated

Kavin: do din bad milay gay itna to karnay do

Girl: good bye

Kavin:good bye jan

And he left , as he knew her brother was a bit strict As he left , a handsome man entered the house with his beautiful wife They were looking perfect together , the couple was none other than rajvi They entered the house with alot of shopping bags, the man called his sister Girl came out of her room immediately

Girl: ji bhai ap ne bulaya

Purvi: yeh dekho tumhari shadi ka dress agaya hai

Rajat: bus ab me chahta hun jaldi se meri behen ki shadi ho jai

Purvi:aap tension na lain sab kuch bohat achay se ho jai ga

Girl: bhai , bhabi aap log ab rest karain bohat thak gai hongay

Rajat: hum jatay hain tum bhe so jao ab,good night

Girl:good night

Rajvis room

Rajat: purvi mujhay bohat dar lag raha hai apni behen ki shadi karaty huway Pata nahi wo kush rahay gi ya nahi

Purvi: cmon rajat,wo dono aik dusray se pyar kartay hain kush kaisay nahi rahain gay

And she kissed him on his cheek

Rajat: meri biwi ko bara pyar araha hai mujh pai

Purvi(blushing): aap bhe na rajat

Rajat: acha na meri jan ab me bhe karo thora sa romance ap tumharay sath

He moved towards her,and started kissing her,first on the cheeks,then he moved towards lips Then he slowly slipped to her neck,then he pushed her on bed , they were kissing passionately ,  
>With love and passion<p>

Next day

The girl was sitting silently on swing,suddenly someone puts hand on her shoulder

Purvi: kya huwa

Girl: kuch nahi bhabi

Purvi: kavin ki yad aarahi hai

Girl: nahi bhabi,bus kuch ajeeb lag raha hai

Purvi: kya matlab

Girl: aasa lag raha hai kuch bohat bura honay wala hai

Purvi: relax dear- shadi ke waqt aaisa he lagta hai,chalo ready hojao mehndinka function hai aaj

Girl: ji bhabi

Soon everyone arrived , dareya with their 4 year old daughter aarti and abhirika with their 5 year old son aavin

All the girl moved towards the brides room,

Tarika:( surprised at her beauty )wow krystal( its not krystal d couza , its an imaginary name for a imaginary character)  
>Shreya:wow bohat pyari lag rahi ho<p>

Purvi:kavin dekhay ga to pagal ho jai ga

All laughed at this

Aarti: wow mausi aap bohat pyari lag rahi hain

Krystal kissed her on her cheek

Krystal: aap bhe bohat prari lag rahi ho

Aarti: thnx

Tarika: chalo sab guest aagai hain

Shreya: han chalo

And they took krystal to the hall,,everyone was like she's looking beautiful, men were not there

All the girls started putting mehndi on their hands, men were called there When kavin saw krystal he was lost in her , purvi piched him

Purvi: snap out mister,, kya huwa, chalo aajao

Kavin was seated beside her

Tarika: chalo kavin krystal ke hath pe apna naam dhondo

Kavin searched and he found his name,everyone was busy in talking

Kavin: tum bohaattt pyari lag rahi ho

Krystal: aap bhe bohat handsome lag rahay hain

Kavin: mera dill kar raha hai ke tumhay utha ke kahin dour le jaon

Krystal: apnay dill ko control me rakhain

Daya: shreya tum bohat pyarinlag rahi ho

Shreya: thnx

Aarti: (in a loud voice ) kya baba sirf mama pyari lag rahi hain me nahi

Daya: arey tum to ho he pyari

Aarti: tarika mummy , purvi mausi idhar ana

Tarika:: kya huwa beta

Aarti: aap ko pata hai baba meri tareef nahi kartay or har waqt mama ko boltay hain aap bohat beautiful ho

Abhijeet: kya daya

Tarika: bachi ka thoda lehaz to karlo

Dareya blushed

Purvi:aray beta aap to ho he pyari

Rajat whispered in purvis ear: mujhay bhe ab aik baby chaheyay

Purvi blushed

Shreya: purvi aisaa kya kehdia rajat sir ne jo to blush kar rahi hai

Purvi: meri tang na khencho or jao us kavin ko uthao krystal ke pass se Janay kab se lagay huway hain

Kavin:sab kitnay kush lag rahay hain

Krystal: han or bhai or bhabi to specially

Kavin: hmmm

Krystal: lo aarahay hain sab hamari tang kechnay

Kavin: oh no

Everyone moved towards them

There were some dance perfomances and at last the mehndi function was over Everybody went to their respective homes , everyone was getting ready for next day

A/N CHAP FINISHED! HOW WAS IT? DO TELL ME THROUGH YOUR REVIEWS Plz read and review jitnay reviews utni jaldi update

To kyun lag raha hai krystal ko kay kuch honay wala hai, kya rajat ki khuwahish puri ho pai gi

Next chap : shadi ka dhoom dharaka and alot of masti


End file.
